


Confessions of a Studio Exec

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: Entourage
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana writes Ari an email about the feelings she still has for him. She won't send it for now, but it'll eventually get out-either she sends it later or Warner Bros. gets hacked and the email leaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Studio Exec

I hate you.   
If it’s about helping Vince,   
I’ll talk to you anytime.   
Otherwise, stop bothering me.

Goddamnit, I can’t keep this ridiculous farce up.   
You’re the love of my life-   
we just never got the timing right.   
Too late for that now-but I still love you.   
The worst part is, I think you already knew that.

Here’s something else I never told anyone:   
when people say “go to your happy place”-   
mine’s Cabo with you.   
I played mad when you threatened to leak the photos.   
But really, what do I care if everyone knows about the best part of my life?   
Fuck, I need Cabo back.

My cursor hovers over “Send”.   
Finally, I hit “Save as Draft” instead.   
Your move, hackers.


End file.
